pecoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Docs/Symbols/Railgun.FriendsList
Namespace Railgun.FriendsList A wrapper object around all properties and methods that make up the Friend's List module. The friends property of this object has a counterpart in localStorage. Defined in: RailgunClient.js Field Summary Field Attributes Field Name and Description Railgun.FriendsList.addFriendProfileImage HTML code for the add friend button that appears on profile mastheads. Railgun.FriendsList.friends An array of objects representing all of the user's friends, initialized in Railgun.initProcessServerResponse() and kept sorted by username in the addFriend() method. Railgun.FriendsList.noFriendsMessage HTML code for the message which is displayed to the user when the Friend's List is empty. Railgun.FriendsList.removeFriendProfileImage HTML code for the remove friend button that appears on profile mastheads. Method Summary Method Attributes Method Name and Description Railgun.FriendsList.addFriend() Adds a single friend to the Friend's List upon clicking the add friend button and issues a request to save the updated friends array to localStorage. Railgun.FriendsList.createFriendHTML(username) Creates a table row element for a single friend to be added to the Friend's List. Railgun.FriendsList.init() Initialization method for the Friend's List module. Railgun.FriendsList.removeFriend() Removes a single friend from the Friend's List upon clicking the remove friend button and issues a request to save the updated friends array in localStorage. Railgun.FriendsList.toggleLinks(element, show) Shows friend's links on mouseover and hides them again on mouseout. Field Detail {String}Railgun.FriendsList.addFriendProfileImage HTML code for the add friend button that appears on profile mastheads. This message has the railgun-add-friend-image CSS class, and is initialized in the Railgun.FriendsList.init() method. See: Railgun.FriendsList.init() {Array}Railgun.FriendsList.friends An array of objects representing all of the user's friends, initialized in Railgun.initProcessServerResponse() and kept sorted by username in the addFriend() method. Each element of the array is an object of the form: { homewiki : "http://mathmagician.wikia.com", html : 'tr ... /tr', username : "Mathmagician" } See: Railgun.initProcessServerResponse {String}Railgun.FriendsList.noFriendsMessage HTML code for the message which is displayed to the user when the Friend's List is empty. This message has the railgun-no-friends-message CSS class, and is initialized in the Railgun.FriendsList.init() method. See: Railgun.FriendsList.init() {String}Railgun.FriendsList.removeFriendProfileImage HTML code for the remove friend button that appears on profile mastheads. This message has the railgun-remove-friend-image CSS class, and is initialized in the Railgun.FriendsList.init() method. See: Railgun.FriendsList.init() Method Detail Railgun.FriendsList.addFriend() Adds a single friend to the Friend's List upon clicking the add friend button and issues a request to save the updated friends array to localStorage. This method sorts Railgun.FriendsList.friends alphabetically by username and does not permit duplicates. See: Railgun.FriendsList.addFriendProfileImage Railgun.FriendsList.friends {String}Railgun.FriendsList.createFriendHTML(username) Creates a table row element for a single friend to be added to the Friend's List. Parameters: {String} username name of a Wikia user, such as "Mathmagician" Returns: {String} a table row HTML element with the railgun-friend-tr CSS class. Railgun.FriendsList.init() Initialization method for the Friend's List module. This method initializes the friends property and creates the visual representation of the module on the siderail. Railgun.FriendsList.removeFriend() Removes a single friend from the Friend's List upon clicking the remove friend button and issues a request to save the updated friends array in localStorage. See: Railgun.FriendsList.friends Railgun.FriendsList.toggleLinks(element, show) Shows friend's links on mouseover and hides them again on mouseout. Parameters: {Object} element a table row element containing HTML for a single friend {Boolean} show true to show links, false to hide them ClassesFiles Classes _global_ Railgun Railgun.FriendsList Railgun.ShowHideSiderail Railgun.Storage RailgunServer Documentation generator: JsDoc Toolkit 2.4.0 Template: Codeview 1.2 Generated on: 2012-5-30 23:16 __NOWYSIWYG__